La prometida del Futuro SHAMAN KING
by FAN.ALL
Summary: Ella odiaba a todo el mundo quería destruirlos quería desaparecer, hasta que lo conoció...y ahora es su prometida


Obvia y lamentablemente Shaman King no me pertenece es de TaKei- Sama…Bla…Bla…Bla

_Pensamientos en cursivas_

**Recuerdos en negritas**

En este Fic se hará referencia a muchas escenas del manga.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I. Y Ahora soy su prometida<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-Matamune – el chico castaño salta con su gran espada espiritual para atacar al OO-ONI- ¡se volvió uno conmigo para derrotarte Gran Demonio!- le asesta un gran corte al OO- ONI<strong>

**- no me subestimes- el demonio se levanta y se lanza nuevamente contra el muchacho pero es nuevamente golpeado por el chico**

**-por ¿por qué?- le pregunto si entender nada de lo que estaba pasando- ¿Por qué tratas de salvarme? Yendo tan lejos hasta ponerte en peligro, perdiendo algo tan importante para ti- le digo ¿Cómo era posible que sacrificara a su amigo el gatito por mí y entonces lo recordé sus pensamientos cuando me invito a salir al templo, ese chico pensaba que yo era una chica sumamente tierna y quería estar conmigo-¿por qué?- vuelvo a repetir-odio a los humanos- le digo- ¡los odio tanto y aun así!- cierro fuertemente mis puños a causa de todos esos sentimientos dentro de mí que no entendía- soy así de sucia… y aun así- no podía continuar yo era despreciable no quería a nadie lo odiaba todo, para mi nada valía yo soy menos que nada y aun así él quería protegerme y estar conmigo…**

**-thc- escuche al demonio gritándome- ¡¿Que estás haciendo mama? Ahora no es el momento para vacilar por cosas sin sentido- siguió gritándome con cara de furia-Ya has olvidado esos días tan dolorosos, ¡recuerda!, ¡recuerda ese dolor, el rencor, el odio!**

**-Quien podría olvidar algo como eso- le respondo con una mirada de furia y conteniendo mi rabia realmente ¿Quién podría olvidar eso? Todas y cada una de las cosas por las que he pasado empezando por el abandono de mis padres los cueles creen que soy un fenómeno-En sima de todo no hay nada a lo que no le tenga rencor en este mundo…- prosigo sin poder contener todos esos sentimientos dentro de mí- pero…- dudo por un segundo no estoy segura de decir esto en voz alta sobre todo porque nunca pensé que realmente llegara a sentir algo parecido oh siquiera que en verdad existiera- aún más allá de eso- inclino mi cara para que sea ocultada por mis cabellos porque sé que estoy sonrojada- he comenzado a AMAR a este Hombre- digo mirando hacia el cielo con la mano en el corazón- el que debe desaparecer eres tu OO-ONI**

**Acto seguido el demonio se descontrola y empieza a atacarme y en realidad no me importa se puede decir que estoy feliz, sé que realmente le importo a alguien en este mundo al igual que esa persona es importante para mí, así que espero el ataque del ONI con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha pero no el ataque nunca llega. El, Yoh ha venido a rescatarme, a protegerme y no solo eso me pregunta si estoy bien, yo solo asiento no me siento en capacidad de hablar con el después de mi confesión y con todo lo que estaba pasando**

**Escucho a Yoh despedirse de su amigo el Gato y prometerle que lo volvería a ver para luego atacar y destruir al demonio de un solo pero certero ataque.**

**Después de eso fuimos recogidos por un extraño señor con una enorme quita nieve el cual nos llevó a casa**

_-si ese día yo le abrí mi corazón a ese extraño niño de cabellos castaños y sonrisa tonta-_ sonrió un poco-_ Y ahora soy su prometida, si la futura y feliz esposa de Yoh Asakura, la prometida del futuro Shaman King, o al menos de eso me quiero asegurar, pienso hacerlo todo, absolutamente todo lo que esté a mi alcance para garantizarle el éxito a Yoh, y no solo porque me haya prometido ayudarme con mi poder el cual extrañamente no me ha molestado los últimos días, no, no es solo por eso, es porque sé que también es su sueño y quiero que lo alcance y sea feliz tanto como el me hiso a mí al haber ido a rescatarme aun a costa de su gran amigo Matamune, eso nunca sabré como pagárselo_

-¿Anna estas ahí?- grita mi maestra Kino llamándome seguramente para llevarme a entrenar.

-si- le respondo de inmediato- en seguida salgo- si en seguida saldría yo ahora me dedico la mayor parte del día a entrenar, todos y cada uno de ellos me esfuerzo para hacerme sumamente fuerte y no volver a ser víctima de mi propio dolor, quiero controlarme y demostrarle a todos, especialmente a él que puedo cuidarme sola, quiero ser fuerte para algún día poder volver a verlo con la frente en alto, siendo su digna futura esposa, aunque probablemente nunca se lo diga pero estoy muy orgullosa de ser su prometida

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok aquí estoy yo nuevamente con mis loqueras, sé que este fic se ve raro, pero siempre me dio curiosidad saber que hizo y pensó Anna esos tres años sin ver a Yoh así que ando especulando jiji, y aparte de eso no creo que sea más extraño que mi otro fi casi que bueno espero que este también les guste y no se preocupen los otros capis van ser mas largos.<strong>


End file.
